An artistic reunion
by antonia.c
Summary: set after chap 136, this is a sweet and somewhat fluffy reunion of the magician and the ninja. please feel free to read and review...my very first fanfic! enjoy! :


An Artistic Reunion

The paper was laid out across the table, and Fye took out a pencil and began sketching rapidly. He surveyed his drawing with a critical eye, and rubbed out part of it, giving a dissatisfied sound as he did.

Having finished his sketch, Fye proceeded to paint. He had a large palette and he blended colours skilfully. The strokes of the brush and the 'clack clack' of the brushes being cleaned in a long and thin container of water were the only sounds in the room, besides Fye's quiet breathing. Kurogane was there too and he watched Fye at his labours, but Fye ignored him almost ostentatiously.

Finally, Fye completed his masterpiece. In another lifetime, one which now seemed so far away, he would have yelled out gleefully for Kuro-rin to look at his wonderful painting and have the ninja grumble at him. But in this present moment, Fye only took it up and left it to dry, stony silent as he did so. This was what Fye did now, after the rigours of the Game and when he was not at mealtimes with Sakura, Syaoran and the white manjyuu bun.

Kurogane regarded the painting – it was one of Sakura, dressed in her usual desert clothing but her face was aglow and in the background was a rainbow, the dazzling hues catching his eye. It was truly a masterpiece, no doubt. Fye had always had a talent for drawing, Kurogane's mind drifting back to Outo Country when Fye drew kittens and puppies. He shook himself, reminiscences were useless now.

Fye cleaned up, took off his smock and turned in with nary a glance at his roommate. In one respect at least, things had not changed, they still slept in the same room. But what did it matter? Fye could have been on another planet for all it mattered, the wall between them seemed miles high.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you very much, Fye-san!" exclaimed Sakura when Fye had given her the painting.

Fye smiled in return. "I'm glad you like it. It gave me as much pleasure as when I was painting it."

Kurogane, Mokona and Syaoran regarded the scene and Syaoran ventured an opinion that it was a very realistically painted portrait, much like what he had seen on one archaeological dig with his father. Mokona was jumping and hopping about excitedly and saying something about art galleries and famous artists.

Kurogane however kept quiet. Then, seeming to get a hold on himself, he began a discussion on what they needed to do for the day.

The art shop was still open, and Kurogane was glad. He had noticed that Fye was running out of paint and he decided to surprise Fye with a new set of paints. He knew he was hated and despised by Fye still, but nothing could stop him from continuing to care for Fye. Even if it meant something as minor as buying him new paints.

Faced with a bewildering array of paints of all kinds, he almost had to admit defeat. Finally he settled on something that looked similar to the one that Fye was using and paid for it, rushing out of the shop. He wanted to get back before Fye did and put the paints there. He had a feeling that if he were to give it to Fye himself, there would be an unpleasant and cold scene.

Unfortunately, he was a bit too late. Fye was already at his table. He was looking at the canvas and from the side, Kurogane thought he saw a sad and sweet smile on his face, the very combination producing a beauty he had never seen before.

Fye got up and Kurogane was able to see the canvas. What he saw filled him with a sense of awe and a wave of happiness washed over him – here was a painting of himself with his beloved heirloom, Ginryuu, dressed in his ninja clothing. And it seemed almost alive, even more dynamic than Sakura's portrait.

"Is this for me?" was all Kurogane could ask, slowly.

Fye nodded. And Kurogane dropped the package of paints he had been carrying. Fye came over to Kurogane, picked up the paints and looking into Kurogane's eyes, smiled with a heartbreaking sincerity.

"Thank you. For everything." Fye spoke softly. He finally understood Yuuko's words. He had been a fool for far too long. Kurogane only nodded in reply. He was speechless with delight.

"Well, Kuro-tan, I'm happy you like it! Don't tell me, it's a whole lot better than the artwork in Maganyan, no?" asked Fye, with a return of his cheeky, cheery manner.

"Why, you conceited bastard!" yelled Kurogane.

They had a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
